A Night in LA One Shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: Spencer's in LA for a night, and she and her friends decide to go to a bar. Smut.


The rough brick cut into my bare back as the girl pushed me into the wall with rough kisses. The bathroom of the club was small and dimly lit but at that moment I didn't really care. I never did things like this but I was drunk, and she was extremely hot.

"Wh – what's your name?" I managed to ask as she sucked on my pulse point and pushed her hands under my silk halter-top. She cupped my braless breasts in her hands and flicked her thumbs over my already hardening nipples.

"Ashley, what's yours?" She asked, pulling away from my neck and letting her breath wash over my ear, only adding to my arousal.

"Spencer," I breathed out, as she rolled my nipples between her thumb and forefinger again. One of her jean clad thighs fit itself between mine and she pressed up and into me, drawing a moan from my parted lips. I began to ride her thigh as best I could, trying to get as much pressure _there _as possible as she began to work on my pulse point again.

Her hands left my breasts and trailed down my stomach, making me shudder slightly as her fingertips traced over my toned stomach. She hit the top of my black skinny jeans and had the button and zipper pulled down before I could even process what was happening. She pulled them down around my thighs with a tug, revealing my black lace boy shorts. A soft moan left her body as she examined them, rubbing my clit through the already wet cloth, making it impossibly wetter as I panted with need. She latched back onto my neck again as I tried to hold off coming right there on the spot. I thought back to how I had even gotten into this situation.

"Spencer, come on, it's one night, have a little fun." My best friend Calliah called, grinning as we walked into the club. We were in LA on a business trip which we had just finished successfully and since our plane didn't leave until noon the next day everyone decided that we should hit the clubs. The last thing I wanted to do was spend the next day on a plane, hung-over but it was hard to be in a bad mood when Calliah was determined to make you have fun.

We had been roommates all through college in New York and went into the same advertising company after graduation. We shared a nice apartment and got along great. She found it absolutely hilarious that I was gay, and often tried to hook me up with as many girls as she could possibly could, though I didn't generally go for it. I wasn't a big one night stand person. Instead I was usually just Calliah's wing woman. She usually used me as a way to attract guy's attention, dancing as close as possible, even the occasional kiss. I certainly didn't mind, Calliah was one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever met.

She grew up in Santorini, Greece and had the dark, olive skin tone and dark brown curly hair that reached down to her waist. Her bright green eyes stood out gorgeously against her tanned skin. She stood at five feet bare foot and was tiny waisted but curvaceous where it counted. She turned heads everywhere we went. Her obsessive diet and workout routine kept her toned and had even carried over into my life, which I was thankful for.

"Come on; let's see if we can get some free drinks." She yelled waggling her eyebrows and making me laugh as she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. She instantly pulled me close, wrapping her arms around my neck and fitting one of her legs between mine. We were more grinding than anything and it caught some attention, which she loved. She ignored every attempt by a guy to cut in, as usual. She liked to make them work for it first. "There's a hot brunette staring at you by the bar, blondie." She whispered in my ear, making my eyes shoot over. I instantly made eye contact with the girl in question and my jaw almost dropped. She was _gorgeous. _She whispered something to the huge, muscle bound guy that was standing next to her and he smirked before looking my way and laughing.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" I asked, breaking eye contact with the brunette to ask Calliah. She shook her head and as soon as I pulled away an excessively good looking guy took my place. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bar, purposefully going a few places down from where the brunette was standing with her male friend. I sat down and ordered a Vodka Martini before turning to look at the dancers. I felt a presence at my left but didn't turn until I heard the sexiest voice I'd ever had the pleasure to listen to speak.

"It's your lucky day; I'm going to let you buy me a drink." I turned and smirked when I saw the brunette. I let my eyes wander over her form once again, not trying to hide it. God, she was even hotter up close. Her light brown hair was down in loose curls and her bangs, which swept across her forehead, were dyed red. She had deep brown eyes which seemed to go on forever and were the color of melted chocolate. She had on the tightest pair of jeans I'd ever seen; they hugged her obviously toned legs to perfection. She had on a tight black tank top which hugged her flat stomach and showed off more than it covered.

"No thanks," I answered, pulling my eyes away. I didn't generally like cocky girls but God did it work for her. It took everything I had to turn her down, but I wasn't going to let her think that she could have me that easily. She looked affronted; before walking back over to her guy. Obviously she didn't get turned down much. I finished my drink quickly when it came and headed back out to the dance floor, I was a lightweight though, and already felt the effects of the drink. I pulled Calliah away from her latest dance partner and she slipped her arms back around me. "I need you to do me a favor, see the guy by the girl that was checking me out earlier?" She got us turned around so she could look and arched an eyebrow in interest, making me laugh. "Get him away from her," She nodded, flipping her hair before walking past him with a flirty grin. I saw the guy follow her with his eyes before making a comment to the brunette and going after her. I smirked when I saw that she was obviously annoyed at being left before I made my way back to the bar, sitting down closer this time. I ordered a couple of shots, and took them as soon as they were laid in front of me.

"I see you changed your mind about that drink," I heard beside me, smirking when I recognized the brunette's voice. I took the last shot before looking over, forgetting my witty comeback when I realized again just how gorgeous she was. So I improvised.

"Fuck you,"

"No, but I'd love to fuck you," She said matter of factly.

So here I was, about to get fucked against a wall by a complete stranger and loving every minute of it.

I felt Ashley's hand slip into my soaked boy shorts and cup me, letting out a little groan when she felt how wet I was. She found my clit expertly and began to rub it gently, making my hips buck in an attempt to get more pressure. She must've gotten the message because she instantly picked up her finger's pace on the hard bud. I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought off an orgasm. I couldn't come this soon. What if she stopped?

"I'm going to make you come so hard that the whole fucking city will hear you screaming my name," She whispered into my ear. Oh God. I couldn't hold back and I had a small orgasm, letting my head hang back to lean against the wall behind me in embarrassment. I was mortified when I heard her chuckle; I could basically feel my cheeks burning. "Well damn, you're fucking hot when you cum, can I see again?" Before I could even answer her two fingers were slipping down through my folds, teasing my entrance. She would enter just the fingertips before pulling back out, all the while manipulating my neck. She was driving me insane and before I could I stop myself I was speaking.

"Please just fucking fuck me," I felt her movements stop and I groaned in frustration but nearly screamed when I felt three fingers enter me all at once, hard. She chuckled at my stunned silence as she began to pump in and out of me fast and hard, leaving me breathless. "Oh fuck," I let out, shakily as she started to add another finger. I let my eyes slip closed as she got it in and started to pump into me just as hard as before. I was on the brink of coming again when she stopped moving completely. I opened my eyes slowly to see her staring at me. "A-Ash…"I trailed off, pleading.

"Don't close your eyes again," She demanded, making me shudder with her tone as she started her pumping again, slower this time. Her eyes stayed locked on mine and I couldn't look away or even blink as she brought me impossibly close to the edge, but refused to pick up her pace. I pleaded and groaned my dislike and even tried to roll my hips down to meet her hand but she kept her pace slow and steady, making me shiver every time she'd slowly pull her hand out before sinking it back in.

She took me completely by surprise when her thumb found my clit and my back arched off the wall completely as a moan tore from my throat. She started rubbing it in deliciously random motions and had me so close I was going to come any second when she suddenly curled her fingers and rubbed my clit in a tight circle.

"Asssshhhhhh," I said, through gritted teeth as my head flew back and I came, hard. She started to pump as fast as ever, making me nearly scream as my orgasm went on for what seemed like forever. When it did finally end I slumped forward, her hand still inside of me and she caught me easily, leaning me back against the wall again. She slowly pulled her hand out of me, making me shudder again. I let my eyes close as I leaned against the wall, still trying to catch my breath. When I opened my eyes I very nearly came again when I saw that Ashley was happily licking at her cum covered hand like a cat that had gotten into the cream. "Fuck," I let out, making her look up with a grin.

"Again? Wow, you have some great endurance," I couldn't help but chuckle as she winked at me. I shook my head, still not able to fully move yet. This had easily been the best sex of my life.

"Not yet," I groaned, making her chuckle. She moved towards me and carefully pulled my pants up before zipping and buttoning them. I felt as if I could fall asleep right there as she fixed my clothing for me. She lifted my hand up and I felt something cold moving across it but I didn't have enough energy to look. Finally though I had recovered almost completely and I stood up, groaning at how I must look. I felt quite amazing though. I chuckled as this thought crossed my mind. I opened my mouth to ask for her number, determined that there was some way to make this work, especially since I'd be coming to LA a lot for the deal that we had just landed.

"Bye Spencer," I heard, making my head snap around as Ashley slipped out of the stall. I frowned after her quickly disappearing form. Awesome, I'd just been played. I cursed in frustration before walking out of the stall, ignoring the stares. It was pretty obvious what had just gone on in our stall, I was sure.

"Have a nice time?" Calliah asked with laughter in her eyes as I came walking out of the bathroom. She was hanging on Ashley's friend who was smirking as well.

"Fuck you,"

"No, but she obviously fucked you." The two howled in laughter as I rolled my eyes, lifting my hand up to push it through my now messy, sweaty hair. "What's on your hand?" She asked, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion before remembering and looking down at my hand. I couldn't stop my huge smile when I saw what I hoped was Ashley's number scrawled across my hand in permanent marker.


End file.
